


Wilting flowers and frozen hearts

by Silver_sky_Ren19



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Implied Mpreg, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jimin & Taehyung Are Best Friends, Jungkook needs to chill, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg... Maybe, Omega Taehyung, Smut, So much hate from jungkook, Wolves, more characters later - Freeform, poor jin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_sky_Ren19/pseuds/Silver_sky_Ren19
Summary: Jungkook is the wolf prince of Imoris. What happens when he has to take Kim Taehyung, wolf prince of Othistan, as his mate to save his kingdom? Will his alpha instinct get the better of him, or will he get rid of this good for nothing omega before he can change him.Basically a taekook wolf au because there aren't enough.





	1. JUNGKOOK

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on ao3 and i am sooo happy! This probably has a lot of mistakes but oh well! Have fun reading and leave a comment. Don't forget to leave kudos if you want me to continue this story.

~~~~It's nearly midnight on August thirtieth, almost Prince Jungkook's eighteenth birthday. He is at the prime age of mating as he had presented as an alpha on his sixteenth birthday.

  Jungkook was not happy to find out that his snowy kingdom of Imoris was being attacked by outside wolves. Many of his people were being slaightered by these wolves so his parents made an arrangement of protection for their kingdom through a marriage pact with the kingdom of Othistan.

  He was supposed to marry the prince of Othistan. He couldn't remember the name of his soon to be mate. All he knows is that his mate is older than him.

Jungkook sighed and walked through the stone hallways of the castle as the snow fell outside. He began to think about his parents actions. He was now engaged. He had to share his room with his new ' fiance' when he came over in two days. 

Jungkook walked into his room and went out onto the balcony as he spoke to the wind.

"I bet this kid is ugly. I mean he is only getting married because his parents got him someone. He couldn't even find gis own mate," Jungkook smirked and walked back inside and laid down as he closed his eyes.

"I can't wait to scare this kid away," Jungkook said with a cocky smirk before he finally fell asleep.

 


	2. Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung meets somebody! Who could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know i haven't posted in a while but i am back! I hope you like this new update and leave a comment if you like it. Don't forget to leave kudos!

" Why are you so anxious Taehyung?" Taehyung was running around his room trying to pack. He was going to meet his soon to be mate in under an hour.

" What if he doesn't like me? What if he cuts my tail off." Taehyung was worried and he gripped his tail as it was swaying behind him. His brown ears twitched and he looked at his brother. 

" Taehyung he will love you. Nobody can't not like you. Your too likable." Jin said with a smile.

" But he doesn't know me. What if he only likes me because im an omega? So he can breed me like the useless piece of trash i am?" Taehyng tried hard not to cry as he finished packing and turned to look at his older brother.

" Hyung im scared. What am i going to do?" Taehyung let a silent sob escape him as Jin walked over and pulled him into his embrace.

"Tae. Stop doubting yourself. You're beautiful and you would be just as beautiful if you weren't an omega. I'm an omega and I embrace it because I know i am not just some breeding machine."

Taehyung let out a watery smile and finally left to go meet his mate.

* * *

 Taehyung sighed as he watched his kingdom go by through the window.

It was his soon to be mate's birthday and it was the day that they were going to meet.

Taehyung nervously fiddled with the sleeve of his sweater as the carriage pulled up to a castle.

Taehyung stepped out and grabbed his bags as he stared in shock at the castle. It was huge!

"Wow this is beautiful," Taehyung breathed out as he walked up the ivory colored stairs that were worn a little from weather. 

The castle had vines growing up the pillars and the garden and fountain at the front were gorgeous. The ivory castle was matched perfectly with all different colors of flowers everywhere. 

" Wow. I can't even comprehend this right now," Taehyung whispered to himself and he knocked on the castle door.

He had to knock three times before the door opened.

" Holy shit," Taehyung muttered. Standing in front of him was a freaking god. 

The god had black hair compared to Taehyungs brown. Taehyung's eyes trailed down the sculpted body. The god only had a towel around his waist and Taehyung couldn't help but gulp. Those dark eyes bore holes into him and Taehyung looked away. 

The other boy smelled like an alpha and Taehyung could feel himself whimpering as he felt himself being checked out. 

"H-hi," Taehyung stuttered out. He let out a squeak as the boy turned around and slammed the door right in Taehyungs face.

 


	3. Jungkook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry i have not updated in a while. I have been busy while school and i have recently caught the flu and i felt terrible. As an apology for not updating, I will post two chapter this week. Thank you for reading!

  Jungkook's parents and all of the servants had left the castle. Why? Simply because they wanted Jungkook to  _"bond"_ with his new mate.

 Jungkook had just gotten back to the castle after he went for a run to clear his head. He had so much going on and he just needed some time to think.

 He stepped into the castle and slammed the doors behind him. The sound echoed through out the empty castle halls. 

 Jungkook sighed and walked through the halls so he could go get a shower. He was all sweaty from his run and he  _really_ needed a shower.

 He trekked to his parents shower since it was the most grand. His clothes started to slip of and reveal sweaty, pale muscled limbs and a  _very_ toned stomach.

 Jungkook started to sing as he washed himself and the lovely melody carried throughout the empty castle. 

 When he was finished, he stepped out and slightly dried himself off.

 He wrapped the towel around his hips and closed the bathroom door behind him. 

 He started to hum and began to walk back to his room. A sudden knock on the doors had startled him out of his mindless walking.

 He cautiously walked to the door and put his ear to the giant doors. He could hear someone muttering outside and his black ears twitched on the top of his head. His tail was swaying, but it was hidden by the towel around his waist.

 Whoever it was knocked again and Jungkook fell flat on his butt.

 He stood up and pouted as he rubbed his hurting bottom.

 He slightly growled as he thought about yelling at the person outside.  _His tail really hurt._ No doubt it was from his epic fall.

Another knock brought him out of his anger laced daydream. 

He put on a stoic expression and slowly opened the door. 

The sight before him had his wolf whining and pawing at his ribs. 

The male in front of him was beautiful and very attractive and  _very **omega**_. 

His wolf was running in circles as he caught the delicious scent. Jungkook blinked and stopped raking his eyes down the other males petite figure.

Their eyes met and the cute brunette looked away and unconsciously bared his neck to the alpha. 

The male heard the other whimper slightly and that was it. 

"H-hi," the omega stuttered and Jungkook had finally had enough.

He did the most rational thing he could think of before he jumped the cute omega.

He slammed the door.

Right in the omega's face.

 He rubbed his hands down his face and his back slid down the closed door until he ended up on the floor. He heard the omega squeak and he groaned.

" I'm such a terrible person."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am feeling better and i am very sorry for not updating. I feel like I have disappointed all of you. I am going to start trying to update on a weekly basis. Thank you for reading ^-^ comments and kudos are really appreciated! Thank you so much!


	4. Taehyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have no idea where this story is going. I do hope to finish it. I do not want to give up on this story.

Taehyung was shocked.  _The really hot Greek god just slammed the door in my face._

His wolf was whimpering inside of him but he just stood there.

Taehyung's mouth turned down into a pout and his ears pressed down against his skull.  
He didn't understand why the other had slammed the door but he could hear something sliding against door.

He frowned and turned around to walk down the stairs. His legs were shaking because he could still smell the scent of the alpha.

His legs were not cooperating with him and they gave up as he took a step on the first stair. Taehyung let out a small cry as he tumbled down the stairs.

He tried to stand up but quickly fell back down with a sob. He was clutching his leg and whimpering because it hurts so bad.

He faintly heard the sound of the door opening over his whimpers.

" Holy shit! Are you okay?," the alpha from before said.

The alpha was running down the stairs and stopped as he reached Taehyung. He reached out and scooped up the small male before trekking back up the stairs and into the castle.

Taehyung was still letting out small whimpers and he closed his eyes as he felt more pain.

This didn't go unnoticed by the alpha. The alpha released calming pheromones into the air to help calm the omega in pain.

Taehyung whimpers died down and went lax in the alpha's hold.

Taehyung's eyes snapped open as he was sat onto a bed.

" Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Taehyung looked up and his eyes locked with the cold alpha's.

" I-I fell d-down the s-stairs," Taehyung said in between hiccups.

The alpha frowned and glared at Taehyung.  
"Who are you?"

Taehyung whimpers and looks away," My name is Taehyung. Kim Taehyung."

"Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. What are doing at my castle?"

Taehyung blushes," I am here to meet my new mate."

Jungkook stares at the male," Wait... you mean to say that you're the prince of Othistan? Son of King Kim Minseok and Queen Kim Jongdae?"

Taehyung looks down at his lap and nods," Yes they are my dads."

"Well I am Jeon Jungkook. Wolf prince Jungkook of Imoris. Next in line to the throne."  
Taehyung's head snapped up and his eyes widened.  
"YOU ARE MY NEW MATE??????"


	5. Jungkook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I didn't warn you lovely people that I had this on a mini hiatus. I didn't know if I wanted to continue it but I know what I'm doing now. I have decided to continue and I have planned out the rest of the story. Thank you for all of your support and don't forget to leave comments!

Jungkook looked long and hard at the boy in front of him.

This boy was supposed to be his future, his one and only, the mother to his pups.

"Well I guess I am." Jungkook had to admit that the omega in front of him was very beautiful. From his light brown silky hair to his sun kissed skin, he looked breath taking.

"W-why are y-you staring at me?" Jungkook watched as the boy blushed and averted his eyes as his ears twitched.

The Imoris prince was so busy studying the older's face that he didn't notice that he had answered.

"I like to admire actual art when I see it." Taehyung let out a squeak at this. The noise brought Jungkook back down to earth as he thought that Taehyung had hurt himself again.

Jungkook moved forwards and held Taehyung close as he inspected the older.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself honey?" Taehyung's face looked like a cherry at that moment. Jungkook stopped everything as he realized what he just said.

"Wait! I meant h-hyung." Jungkook saw the slight flash of disappointment that crossed the other wolf's features. He brushed it off as he thought that he was seeing things.

"I-I'm fine Alpha." Jungkook cringed internally because of the formality.

"Please, just Jungkook is fine."

"O-okay alph- I mean J-Jungkook." Jungkook had a grin on his face because it felt so good to hear his name come from those lips.

Those soft looking lips. Jungkook bit his own lip as he looked at Taehyung's lips.

 

He even surprised himself when he leaned down to capture them with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mini chapter that will have you squealing!


	6. Taehyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE BOIII.

 

* * *

  Taehyung widened his eyes in surprise as Jungkook kissed him.

  Taehyung  let out a choked sound because he was pretty sure his whole body looked like a cherry.   
The brown haired male waited as Jungkook jerked away from his face.

Jungkook coughed and rolled off of the bed. He turned around and made his way to the red door that led to the hallways.

He only hesitated slightly when Taehyung made a whine of discomfort and embarrassment.

Jungkook cleared his throat and looked down at his watch.

Taehyung watched as the younger squinted at his watch and Jungkook looked up at him after a moment.

The alpha took another step before he turned back and said," Get ready. Dinner is in 1 hour. Don't leave the castle and DO NOT go into my room."

Taehyung watched the back of the alpha as he left the room.

Thanks to their fast healing, Taehyung's ankle was completely fine now.   
He gingerly got off of the comfortable bed and stepped towards the door. The beige color of the floor complimented the red well he thought.

He held onto the door frame as he peeked around the corner into the long hallways.

He couldn't see Jungkook at all.   
_I wonder if he would mind if I went out front to look at the garden_ , he thought.

Taehyung padded down the hallways, trying to find the main doors.

After about 15 minutes, he succeeded and found the doors.

He pulled then open and cringed at the loud creaking noise it made. He opened them the whole way and felt a nice breeze.

"Ah, that feels nice." Taehyung basked in the refreshing gust of wind. He was too occupied to realize that there was someone playing with the flowers.

"It's nice and all, but I kind of want the sun to be out. Don't you agree?"  
Taehyung jumped at the sound and a loud noise of surprise left his mouth.

"U-um, yeah." Taehyung breathed in and smelt that the boy in front of him was an omega.

He started to study the smallers face. His grey fluffy hair, plump lips, a cute nose. And that smile that took over his face when he heard Taehyung speak.

"Hello! My name is Park Jimin and I am the main attendant of this castle."  
Taehyung was comfortable with the other omega and his boxy smile came out.

"Hi! I am Kim Taehyung and I am a prince of Othistan."

Jimin let out a gasp and grabbed onto the prince.

"Are you Kookies mate? That punk never said anything about you coming today. "  
Taehyung jumped as someone cleared their throat.

"I told everyone at the meeting yesterday. It's not my fault you didn't show up."

Taehyung turned around slowly and was greeted with Jungkook leaning against the door frame.

 

Jimin smirked at this and said," Whatever. You know it's also not MY fault that your brother kept me up past midnight pleasur-."

He was cut off as Jungkook gasped and covered Jimin's mouth.

Jungkook looked startled as he said," I don't need mental images of that."  
Taehyung covered his mouth with his hand as he started to giggle.

A deep voice surprised Taehyung and he whipped around.

"Jimin stop scaring Jungkook while I'm not around."

Taehyung thought the male was beautiful. He smelled like an alpha. The alpha had mint green colored hair and a nice smile.

He found it weird that he also smelt Jimin on this male.

"But Yoongi...." Jimin whined and walked closer to the alpha.

"No buts." Yoongi took Jimin into his arms and kissed his nose.

Jimin smirked and said," Well...... I know you like MY butt."

Jungkook groaned and Taehyung giggled.   
"Well,love, that is true."

 Taehyung thought Jungkook was going to throw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the tonight or tomorrow. Thank you so much for the support and I love you guys so much. I really want to start updating everyday. I might skip a few days, but BE PREPARED.


	7. Jungkook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIPLE UPDATE.

 Jungkook felt a twinge of jealousy when he looked at Jimin and Yoongi. 

Yoongi was Jungkook's older half brother. Yoongi was the one that was supposed to inherit the throne, but he chose a different path.

He wanted to join the military so he could protect the people in the place that he grew up in. 

The rouge wolves would hurt anyone if they were outside after midnight. 

It didn't make sense though, He thought.   
For the past few days, they have been attacking people in their homes. 

All of the citizens are scared and are looking towards Jungkook's to stop the attacks. 

So that is why Jungkook is being mated with the prince of Othistan. They are willing to help put a stop to the rouges if a treaty is made between the two places.   
Yoongi was so close to Jimin today for a reason. Yoongi is leaving later in the day to go to the town and inspect the patterns of the rouges. 

Of course, Jimin doesn't want him to go. The pair had just properly claimed each other two weeks ago.   
Jungkook's parents will be back in two days from now.

The day that they get back will be the day that Jungkook will have to claim Taehyung. 

Jungkook had spaced out until he felt something poke his shoulder. He looked over to see Taehyung looking at him with concern. 

He couldn't see Jimin or Yoongi anywhere. As if on cue, Taehyung started to speak. 

"They already left. Something about Jimin wanting Just One Day alone with Yoongi?"

Jungkook scrunched his face up. 

"They spend everyday like that."  
 

Taehyung sighed," I hope that we are the same way."

Jungkook averted his eyes and cleared his throat. 

"Um yeah. Dinner is ready... we should go inside."

"Oh. Okay"

Jungkook was happy that Taehyung didn't stutter around him anymore. He found it highly endearing, but he doesn't want the older to be scared of him. 

They both walk through the empty hallways in silence. 

Jungkook looked over when he heard Taehyung clear his throat. 

"um... who cooked? I haven't seen anyone else in here...."  
Jungkook blushed and looked down. 

"I cooked it myself."  
Jungkook swore that he saw the sun when Taehyung smiled at him. 

* * *

 

  
Time Skip

 

* * *

  
Jungkook led Taehyung back to his room after they had eaten. He had to listen to the omega moan every time he bit into the food. 

To say the least, a little friend had tried to visit him. He could barely contain himself when Taehyung licked sauce off of his lips while making eye contact with Jungkook. 

Jungkook stopped in front of a door and turned to Taehyung. 

"Well this is where you are staying. Um... tell me if you need anything?"  
Taehyung looked really embarrassed. 

"I-I don't l-like sleeping by m-myself."  
Jungkook nodded his head and took Taehyung's hand. 

"Well I guess that you can stay with me for now."

"I thought you didn't want me in your room?" 

Jungkook blushed,"W-well I didn't want to leave you alone. And I guess I am going to have to get over it."  
The younger led them to a room that was all red. Jungkook really loves red. 

"Okay well do you want to shower?"  
Taehyung shook his head," I showered before I came here. And I'm tired."  
Taehyung jumped on the bed and snuggled into the comfortable silk sheets. 

Jungkook turned off the lights and crawled in behind Taehyung. 

Jungkook thought that Taehyung was asleep when he murmured out a soft," I think I love you."

But Taehyung wasn't asleep. 

He was now wide awake and he stayed that way all night as Jungkook spooned him. 

 

 

"I think I love you too...."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me making it up to you guys since I didn't post in FOREVER. Thank you for the support and have a nice day ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to post every Saturday and the next chapters will definitely be longer. This is for a friend ^-^


End file.
